


Dancing Queen

by casuallyhardcoreimagines



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Punisher (Comics), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, also loves dancing, angst if you squint, frank is a softie, let frank castle be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 19:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16143719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casuallyhardcoreimagines/pseuds/casuallyhardcoreimagines
Summary: Frank get's lost in his thoughts and in you as he watches your ABBA pancake dance party





	Dancing Queen

Frank wasn’t sure what song it was you were dancing along to, but it was now his new favorite. The night before he had taken out a sex trafficking ring. He stumbled into your apartment at 2 am, patted your dog on the head, and promptly passed out on your couch.

He woke up to music playing throughout the entire apartment, with you singing along. ABBA, he mused with a smile. He watched as you bounced around, his heart swelling as you mixed pancake batter and sang about being the dancing queen.

Part of him thought it was a dream. Such a domestic interaction, much too peaceful and serene for him to experience, for him to You danced around the kitchen high on your toes, as if you were ballroom dancing with somebody. With him perhaps? The thought of him joining you in your little breakfast dance party nearly made him tear up. It had been so long since he was able to do those types of things. He remembered singing in the car with Lisa as he drove her home from school, he remembered dancing. did he love dancing.

One might find it funny, a man of his stature enjoying such an activity, but it was true. He wasn’t good by any stretch of the word, but he loved it anyway. He loved to embarrass his kids at barbeques with his dorky dad dancing, making all the new trendy dance moves look god awful as he fucked them up on purpose. He loved to hold Maria in his arms and dance in the living room, suddenly transported back to their first dance as newlyweds when all he knew was the love for her and their baby girl Lisa.

Part of him wonders what the hell he did to deserve this. A second chance to smile, to sing, to dance, to love. The ability to fall in love once more against all the blood and the shit he had been dragged through since day one. Maybe God was giving him another chance to be happy, maybe the sick son of a bitch just wanted him to get it all back before ripping it out from underneath him.

Either way, he wasn’t letting you get hurt, even if that meant sacrificing himself.

“Why’re you staring at me like that Castle?” You had turned around mid-dance to see Frank, wide awake and staring at you like a lovesick fool. A dazed smile on his face and a far-away look in his eyes.

“Just lookin’ at a work of art is all.”

You snorted at that. “You’re laying it on real thick Frankie. Any reason why?”

“Just tellin’ it like it is sweetness.”

He stood up from the couch, his joints practically screaming as he did.

“Got room for one more in that dance party of yours?”

You smiled and held out a hand to him.

“I think I can squeeze you in.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another frank castle fic! Plan on doing more and more so don't hesitate to send me ideas and requests!


End file.
